Une guerre en amène une autre
by Hermystic
Summary: UA Historique. 1910, suite à une erreur, Sherlock fera la connaissance de Molly qui sera son amie, sa confidente. 1914, la Première Guerre mondiale éclate, le Docteur John Watson est sur le front tout comme Sherlock. Ensemble, sauront-ils trouver l'apaisement et la paix qui leur manquent ? [Participation au Challenge "Hier encore" du Collectif NONAME]
**Titre : ** Une guerre en amène une autre

 **Auteure : ** Hermystic

 **Rating : ** M parce que la guerre reste un sujet difficile à lire et à évoquer.

 **Pairing : ** Sherlock/Molly ; John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et Molly ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ? Quoi qu'ici je pourrai rajouter que Parade's End (dont je me suis légèrement inspirée pour le début de cette histoire) ne m'appartient pas non plus et que c'est à Tom Stoppard pour la série de la BBC et Ford Madox Ford pour l'œuvre originale

 **Remerciement : ** J'en profite au passage pour remercier Elizabeth qui m'a beaucoup soutenu au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais cette histoire ! ;-)

 **Notes : ** Hello tout le monde ! Je vous présente donc ma participation au Challenge Hier Encore organisé par le Collectif NoName. Le thème étant l'UA historique, j'ai ici choisi de placer les personnages que nous connaissons au plein cœur de la Première Guerre mondiale (et légèrement avant aussi). Quant au défi où je demandais quelle était votre inspiration du moment, je me dois aussi de partager avec vous que mes inspirations sont pour moitié issues de mes cours d'Histoire mais aussi issues de nombreux univers que j'apprécie tout particulièrement que ça soit Harry Potter, Sherlock, Brokeback Mountain et j'en passe tant cela prendrait du temps de faire la liste ! ^^

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

La famille Holmes était une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus aristocratique. Composée des parents et deux fils, elle vivait à Londres pendant la saison parlementaire et dans une résidence du Yorkshire le reste du temps. Même si elle avait tendance à beaucoup voyager pour visiter leurs connaissances. C'est lors d'un de ces séjours à Londres que Sherlock Holmes, le cadet de la famille, se retrouva dans une bien fâcheuse situation pour son plus grand déplaisir. Le jeune homme avait en effet pour habitude de côtoyer des bars sordides à la nuit tombée, ce qui en soit était une bien mauvaise chose pour un fils de bonne famille comme lui, dans le but de consommer de quelconques drogues à base d'opium. Ces instants étaient alors suivis de périodes flous où le jeune homme ne se souvenait guère de ce qu'il avait fait. Et c'est lors d'une de ces soirées, ou plutôt lendemain de soirée, qu'il se retrouva dans un lit inconnu aux côtés d'une toute aussi femme inconnue. Perdu, il se rendit compte de sa nudité que quand il se leva. Il retomba sur le lit en gémissant réveillant sa compagne de nuit.

« Réveillé beau brun ? Dit la dame qui lui avait tenue compagnie la nuit,

\- Plus que réveillé même, grogna Sherlock, est-ce que nous avons …, demanda prudemment Sherlock n'osant pas regardé de l'autre côté du lit,

\- Oui et vous êtes du genre fougueux ! Dit la dame amusée,

\- Oh non, gémit Sherlock en se prenant la tête entre les mains avant de se lever et de récupérer ses vêtements. »

Sherlock s'habilla en hâte sous le regard perplexe de la dame. Le jeune homme n'osa pas regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux durant tout le temps que dura l'opération. Quand il eut fini, il inspira et se tourna pour faire face à la jeune femme avec qui il avait eu vraisemblablement une nuit agitée. Il tomba sur une personne de son âge avec de jolies rondeurs là où il fallait.

« Je suis … Désolé, dit Sherlock en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés,

\- Pourquoi vous excusez ? Je ne me plains pas dans la nuit que j'ai passé, dit la femme en haussant les épaules faisant tomber le drap qu'elle tenait sur sa poitrine,

\- S'il y a des … Conséquences ... fâcheuses … Prévenez-moi voulez-vous ? Dit Sherlock en lui tendant un morceau de feuille sur laquelle il avait écrit où il était possible de lui envoyer des télégrammes,

\- Fâcheuses … Comme dans tomber enceinte ? Avança la jeune femme,

\- En effet, dit Sherlock tendu. »

C'est dans un silence gênant que Sherlock finit par prendre congé de Molly Hooper, fille d'un médecin réputé à Londres selon les souvenirs de Sherlock qui avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités mentales. Il rentra chez lui le plus discrètement possible abandonnant la jeune femme avec qui il avait partager sa couche une nuit durant.

L'incident sortie de sa mémoire plusieurs semaines durant jusqu'à ce qu'un télégramme n'arrive au nom de Sherlock un matin de novembre.

« _Je suis enceinte. Molly Hooper,_ lut Sherlock à mi-voix en devenant blême devant sa famille,

\- Un problème mon cher ? Demanda Mycroft son frère aîné,

\- On peut dire ça comme ça oui, murmura Sherlock,

\- Que se passe-t-il donc ? Dit le père de famille en prenant le télégramme des mains de son fils, oh je vois, fit-il après en avoir pris connaissance, cela aurait pu être pire, renifla-t-il, imagine tu aurais engrossé une fille du peuple, ricana-t-il,

\- Quand est-il possible de faire la cérémonie de mariage ? Demanda Sherlock résigné,

\- Je présume que le plus tôt sera le mieux ? Dit le chef de famille,

\- Oui, souffla Sherlock. »

C'est ainsi que Sherlock Holmes se retrouva marié à Molly Hooper la semaine suivante. La jeune femme devint ainsi Molly Holmes mais rien dans son attitude ne laissait présager qu'elle était mariée. Elle avait continué à vivre dans sa famille et ne sortait que très peu de sorte que les mois de grossesse restants se déroulèrent dans la plus grande discrétion. C'est ainsi que Molly Holmes née Hooper donna naissance à un petit garçon prénommé Christopher.

« Christopher, chuchota Sherlock avec révérence, c'est un excellent choix, approuva-t-il pour lui-même en regardant le télégramme annonçant la naissance de son fils. »

Il envoya un télégramme de réponse avec ses félicitations ainsi qu'une invitation à venir dans le domaine familial du Yorkshire. Invitation qui fut acceptée avec joie par la jeune femme et sa mère qui avait pris l'initiative d'accompagner sa fille partout où elle allait. C'est ainsi qu'un beau jour de mai, Molly Holmes, Madame Hooper et le nouveau-né, Christopher, débarquèrent au domaine des Holmes.

Sherlock accueillit son épouse et sa belle-mère avec une certaine retenue vexant quelque peu Molly qui appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme. Le nouveau-né, que Sherlock regardait avec crainte et fascination, était dans les bras d'une nurse qui les accompagnait. Sherlock invita tout le monde à rentrer pendant que les domestiques rentraient les bagages. Molly et sa mère eurent leur quartier respectif. Là encore, Molly fut frustrée de ne pas pouvoir se rapprocher de son époux. Les débuts de la cohabitation fut difficile mais Sherlock se révéla, à la plus grande surprise de Molly et de ceux qui habitaient alors le domaine, être un bon père. Il s'occupait de Christopher et se souciait sincèrement de lui. Molly espérait que cela lui permettrait de se reprocher de son époux mais celui-ci se dérobait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait avoir une discussion avec lui.

Un jour d'août, un an après l'incident pour être plus exact, Molly n'y tint plus. Il pleuvait et tout le monde était cloîtré dans le manoir. Sherlock ne pouvait pas sortir avec Christopher dans le but de lui faire prendre des bols d'air vivifiants. Molly vérifia que Christopher dormait et demanda à la nurse de le surveiller pendant qu'elle-même se rendait à la bibliothèque où elle savait pouvoir trouver Sherlock.

« Sherlock Holmes ! Appela Molly,

\- Hm ? Fit Sherlock en gardant le nez plongé sur le livre qu'il étudiait,

\- Oh non, cela ne va pas se passer comme ça, marmonna Molly qui s'approcha de Sherlock un livre en main. »

Un grand CLAC résonna dans la pièce faisant sursauter Sherlock qui leva enfin la tête pour voir son épouse les joues rouges et les yeux perçants.

« Enfin j'ai votre attention ! Dit sèchement Molly,

\- Maintenant oui mais pas pour très longtemps, dit Sherlock imperturbable,

\- Comment pouvez-vous rester de marbre alors que _je_ suis là ? Dit Molly furieuse,

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose d'inconvenant ? Demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Justement, vous n'avez _rien_ fait, siffla Molly,

\- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse au juste ? Dit Sherlock perdu,

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? Hé bien je vais vous le dire moi ! Dit Molly en haussant la voix, j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez plus d'attention et d'échanges ! Des preuves que vous êtes un tant soi peu attaché à moi et pas seulement à _notre_ fils, finit Molly les larmes aux yeux,

\- Molly … Dit doucement Sherlock en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras, Molly, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Poursuivit-il en embrassant le sommet de son crâne,

\- Pourquoi Sherlock … ? Dit Molly dont les larmes coulaient à présent,

\- Parce que je ne pourrai jamais vous rendre l'affection que vous me portez, dit Sherlock à voix basse,

\- Que voulez-vous … Oh … Fit Molly en comprenant subitement ce que son époux voulait lui dire,

\- Je ne voulais pas avoir d'attaches telles que le mariage mais je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, dit Sherlock, encore moins vous blesser mais je … Je ne peux pas me forcer dans un rôle qui ne me convient guère,

\- Mais cette nuit-là … Balbutia Molly stupéfaite,

\- Était une simple erreur, dit Sherlock avec amertume, j'ai tendance à oublier ce que je fais après avoir profité des plaisirs de la drogue, finit-il en grimaçant. »

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent avec gêne avant de reprendre la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant : Christopher. Le petit garçon grandissait à vue d'œil. Sherlock l'évoquait avec une telle tendresse dans la voix que Molly en eut le cœur serré. Parce qu'elle se doutait fort bien que jamais Sherlock ne parlerait d'elle avec de tendres mots. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tant et si bien que le jeune homme s'en rendit compte.

« Molly ? S'inquiéta Sherlock,

\- Ce n'est rien Sherlock … Dit Molly la gorge serrée,

\- Alors pourquoi vos mains tremblent autant ? Gronda Sherlock,

\- C'est .. C'est complètement stupide, marmonna Molly,

\- Laissez-moi en juger dans ce cas là ! S'exclama Sherlock,

\- Hé bien … Vous … Vous parlez avec tellement de tendresse de Christopher que j'en viens presque à être … Jalouse, dit Molly avant de se mordiller la lèvre craignant être allée trop loin,

\- Oh … Je ne … Pardon … Dit Sherlock perturbé par ces mots,

\- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse, dit Molly avec un triste sourire,

\- Peut-être que … A défaut d'être mon épouse, vous pourriez être … Mon amie, ma confidente qu'en dites-vous ? Dit doucement Sherlock,

\- Si cela me permet d'être à vos côtés, j'accepte, dit Molly avec un petit sourire. »

Le lendemain vit les jeunes gens côte à côte à discuter de choses et d'autres pour le plus grand plaisir des habitants du manoir qui espéraient que leur jeune maître soit heureux en ménage. Sherlock au courant de ces médisances s'en amusait au dépend de Molly qui était exaspérée que la maisonnée parle ainsi dans leur dos. Pourtant, les jeunes mariés durent donner raison aux domestiques lorsque Sherlock dut se rendre à Londres pour ses affaires.

« Molly, j'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'à Londres s'il vous plait, dit Sherlock nerveux,

\- La politique ne m'intéresse guère et vous le savez Sherlock, soupira Molly,

\- Ce n'est pas _que_ pour ça que j'aimerai que vous veniez, souffla Sherlock qui espérait que la jeune femme comprendrait,

\- Oh … Vous avez rendez-vous avec … Des amis je présume ? Demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils,

\- C'est exact, dit Sherlock en passant une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Et vous voulez que … Je vous serve de couverture c'est cela ? Poursuivit Molly,

\- Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup Molly mais cela fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé … dit Sherlock d'une voix suppliante,

\- D'accord, céda Molly qui ne put résister pas aux yeux suppliants de Sherlock. »

Le sourire de Sherlock lui réchauffa le cœur et elle sut qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir aussi longtemps que possible à ses côtés même si pour cela elle devait servir de couverture afin que Sherlock aille voir ses amis. Et de fait, le phénomène dura longtemps. Sherlock avait même invité Molly à une de ces réunions car il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance ce qui la toucha. Le jeune homme suivait parfois son frère aux sessions du Parlement laissant Molly aux bons soins de ses amis avec qui elle avait fini par s'entendre.

C'est ainsi que Sherlock assista à la crise politique qui se déroulait dans les Balkans. Il ne fallut que quelques mois pour que la France et son alliée, la Grande-Bretagne ne déclarent la guerre pour aller aider la Belgique envahie par les Allemands. Le Royaume se trouvait mobilisé d'un point de vue militaire et tous les hommes en âge de combattre furent envoyés au front. Y compris Sherlock qui dut faire ses au revoir au petit Christopher qui avait alors 4 ans. Il dut aussi faire ses au revoir à sa famille mais aussi, et surtout, à Molly.

« Prenez soin de vous Molly d'accord ? Dit Sherlock en tenue militaire kaki,

\- Et pas de Christopher ? Dit Molly avec humour,

\- Et de Christopher, cela va de soit, dit Sherlock amusé,

\- Sherlock ? Lança Molly,

\- Molly ? Lança à son tour Sherlock,

\- Pas de ce petit jeu avec moi Monsieur Holmes ! S'exclama Molly en donnant une légère tape sur le torse de Sherlock avant de se ressaisir, revenez en vie Sherlock,

\- Je vous en fais la promesse Molly, chuchota Sherlock pour ne pas briser la solennité du moment. »

Sherlock partit rejoindre son bataillon qui partait de Londres pour rejoindre Portsmouth et sa base navale. Le trajet jusqu'en Belgique fut mouvementé. Plusieurs cuirassés coulèrent à cause des sous-marins allemands mais Sherlock débarqua finalement sur le continent. Selon lui, si l'Enfer devait exister, cela devait ressembler à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : des ruines, des civils hagards et surtout des corps enfouis sous les décombres.

Son contingent fut envoyé soutenir les Français qui voulaient maintenir leur position face aux Allemands. Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à creuser des tranchées et à s'y établir avant que l'attente ne commence. Sherlock s'ennuyait et commençait à perdre patience au plus grand dam de ses compagnons d'infortunes. Il connaissait les tranchées par cœur et connaissait moult détails sur les soldats qu'il côtoyait et qui passait leur temps à se vanner les uns les autres.

Cela dura longtemps. Des offensives étaient menées un peu partout mais elles se soldaient par des échecs et surtout par la chute de nombreux soldats. Le bataillon de Sherlock commençait à perdre espoir quand celui-ci trouva un violon abandonné dans un coin. Il le prit et joua attirant l'attention des soldats des autres tranchées. Y compris celles des Allemands. Tous écoutèrent Sherlock Holmes jouer laissant la musique pénétrer dans leur cœur. Ce ne fut que quand il eut terminé que Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait des spectateurs,tant français, anglais qu'allemands, qui l'applaudissaient à tout rompre. Sherlock assista ainsi à sa première trêve.

Régulièrement, on lui demandait de jouer même quand le cœur n'y était pas. Parce que la musique permettait aux soldats de s'évader loin des tranchées, loin de l'enfer des bombes et des tirs de mitraillettes.

Pourtant un jour, la musique ne fut plus. Sherlock était parti à l'assaut avec tous ses camarades et n'en était pas revenu. Ou du moins pas entier. Un camarade plus courageux que les autres, ou inconscient du danger, revint le chercher du bourbier dans lequel Sherlock était à moitié enfoui. Une pluie de mitrailles et de gaz l'avaient fauché en pleine course au point que sa survie relevait du miracle selon ses camarades.

Le soldat anglais se trouvait à l'infirmerie située à l'arrière du front. Il reposait entre des bras blancs et seuls ses cheveux bouclés mettaient une touche de couleur tant la peau de Sherlock était blême. Un médecin venait régulièrement voir s'il était réveillé mais Sherlock ne donna pas signe de vies durant plusieurs jours. Beaucoup crurent qu'il était mort mais le médecin, John Watson, leur assurait que non, il s'accrochait à la vie. Ce fut le docteur Watson qui finit par s'occuper de lui. Il lui changea les bandages, vérifiait si les blessures ne s'infectaient pas et surtout si le cœur battait toujours en rythme. Le Docteur Watson commençait et finissait toujours par cela : écouter au stéthoscope les battements de cœur qui avaient tendance à l'apaiser et à l'aider à tenir la journée.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le Docteur Watson s'était attaché à ce soldat anglais tout comme lui. Il ne le connaissait pas, n'avait jamais entendu sa voix mais quelque chose en lui l'apaisait. Alors que John était en train de changer les bandages au visage, il sentit le soldat s'agiter. Il s'immobilisa laissant pendre le bandage à côté du visage avant que Sherlock ne se calme de lui-même. John se rapprocha doucement de Sherlock pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le soldat avait les yeux mi-clos ne pouvant les ouvrir complètement à cause des effets ravageurs des gaz. Il sentait qu'on le touchait mais il ne savait pas qui. Anglais ou Allemands ? Il espérait que cela soit les premiers ne donnant pas cher de sa peau s'il était entre les mains des seconds. Il bougea de nouveau mais une main ferme le maintint en place.

John se tenait au-dessus du visage de Sherlock espérant que celui-ci arrive à voir quelque chose mais les yeux bouffis à moitié fermé le renseigna quant à l'état de la vue de son patient : mauvaise. Il soupira avant de prendre son insigne de médecin militaire dans la poche pour le glisser dans la main de Sherlock. Celui-ci serra la main contre l'insigne et traça avec le pouce les contours de la couronne d'Angleterre symbole de l'armée de terre. Il se détendit légèrement même si une certaine méfiance subsistait après tout l'ennemi aurait très bien pu prendre un insigne pour le duper. Le Docteur Watson reprit son travail. Il passa du temps sur les yeux du soldat priant pour que les gonflements se résorbent avec le temps. Après les dernières vérifications d'usages, il s'apprêta à aller offrir son aide ailleurs mais une main le retint par la manche.

John dut se pencher vers le patient pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Ou plutôt ce qu'il lui réclamait : de l'eau. Que le docteur lui apporta bien volontiers. Il l'aida à boire par petites gorgées faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage du soldat. La gourde vide, John resta malgré tout aux côtés de Sherlock. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente seul alors qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il le rassura tant bien que mal malgré la surdité partielle du soldat qui avait été pendant longtemps exposé aux bruits des bombes et des mitraillettes. Il dut pourtant le laisser ayant vu une nouvelle vague de soldats blessés arriver. Il serra maintes et maintes Sherlock contre lui espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il reviendrait. Mais cela ne changea rien à l'état de panique de Sherlock.

L'épuisement eut finalement raison de lui. Son second réveil fut tout aussi laborieux que le premier. Il ne voyait toujours pas et il entendait très mal pourtant il sut. Il sut que son sauveur était là à ses côtés. John avait en effet retrouvé aussi vite que possible son patient anglais malgré son état de fatigue avancé. Il lui tenait la main pour rassurer le brun qui ne sursauta pas à son contact ce qui rassura John. Les soins effectués, il resta encore quelques instants à ses côtés attendant qu'il s'endorme.

Une certaine routine s'établit ainsi. John passait régulièrement voir Sherlock tant pour le soigner que pour lui apporter une présence rassurante. Ainsi il put aussi parler un peu de lui et lui dire qui il était : John Watson, médecin militaire et surtout anglais ce qui acheva de rassurer Sherlock qui lui accorda toute sa confiance. Pourtant un jour le colonel Sholto vint faire son inspection. Il renvoya un certain nombre de soldats au pays et John espéra que Sherlock en fasse partie même si cela lui faisait de la peine.

« Holmes Sherlock ? Tonna la voix de Sholto,

\- C'est exact mon Colonel, dit John en se redressant,

\- Vous n'êtes pas Holmes il me semble, cingla Sholto,

\- Non mais je ne crains qu'il ne puisse vous répondre mon Colonel, il est sourd, dit abruptement John,

\- Démobilisation immédiate, lança Sholto à son second avant qu'il ne continue sa tournée. »

John souffla de soulagement avant de se tourner vers Sherlock et de lui sourire heureux qu'il retourne chez lui. Sherlock le regarda intrigué.

« Vous rentrez chez vous ! S'exclama John,

\- Maison ? Dit Sherlock tant bien que mal,

\- Oui, vous rentrez à la maison en Angleterre, affirma-t-il à nouveau,

\- Non, grogna Sherlock,

\- Qu … Quoi ? Fit John stupéfait,

\- Toi, souffla Sherlock,

\- Moi, je reste ici, dit John avec tristesse,

\- Je … Veux … Pas, siffla Sherlock,

\- Il le faut pourtant, murmura John en s'asseyant sur le lit. »

John passa les minutes qui suivirent à consoler Sherlock qui ne voulait pas lâcher la blouse de médecin. Il dut attendre que Sherlock s'endorme pour pouvoir se lever et réfléchir à ce que le départ de Sherlock impliquait. En premier lieu, il n'aurait pu la force de continuer à soigner s'il n'avait plus Sherlock pour se rassurer que les miracles existaient. Il aimait son métier mais les horreurs qui voyaient étaient au-delà de ses forces. En second lieu, il s'était attaché à son patient malgré l'éthique qui faisait qu'un médecin ne devait s'en tenir qu'aux soins du patient. En troisième lieu, et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, il était tombé amoureux et ne voulait pas quitter Sherlock pour tout l'or du monde. C'est résolu qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau du Colonel Sholto.

« Mon Colonel, Salua John,

\- Docteur Watson, salua à son tour Sholto, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aimerai accompagner Sherlock Holmes pour son retour au pays, tenta John,

\- Pourquoi lui en particulier ? D'autres patients auraient plus besoin d'aide que lui, dit Sholto acerbe,

\- Il ne voit pas Colonel, lança John décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout,

\- D'autres que vous pourront l'aider, dit Sholto en faisant un vague signe de la main, est-ce tout ?

\- Je suis homosexuel, lâcha John,

\- Plaît-il ?! Cria Sholto,

\- Je suis … Répéta John,

\- C'est bon pas besoin de le répéter, dit Sholto agacé, vous savez ce que cela signifie n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui Colonel, approuva John conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais servir dans l'armée,

\- Bien dan ce cas là … Vous êtes démobilisé Watson, dit avec calme Sholto en lui tendant un billet avec la modification de son statut militaire. »

John sortit du bureau soulagé de pouvoir rentrer au pays aux côtés de Sherlock. Il s'adossa brièvement à la porte étourdi parce qu'il venait de faire. Quiconque de censé aurait continué à dissimuler son penchant pour son genre mais lui … Lui tenait à suivre Sherlock quand bien même il n'y aurait rien entre eux, il voulait être à ses côtés.

Il alla préparer son sac au demeurant fort mince suscitant la curiosité des infirmières et des médecins. Il fit la sourde oreille ne voulant pas s'étendre sur la question de son départ. Il rassembla aussi les affaires qu'il savait appartenir à Sherlock. Voyant cela, un homme s'approcha en claudiquant du médecin.

« C'est vrai qu'il rentre au pays ? Demanda l'homme à Watson,

\- Oui c'est vrai, dit John,

\- Il va nous manquer ce gaillard … Poursuivit l'homme bourru,

\- Oh vous le connaissiez ? Demanda John surpris,

\- Ouais, on était dans le même contingent, affirma-t-il, je suis arrivé à l'infirmerie après lui, crut-il bon de préciser, et je … Je voulais lui donner ça, finit-il légèrement embarrassé en tendant un objet enveloppé dans un tissu grossier,

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna John curieux,

\- Ouvrez, vous verrez bien, dit l'autre,

\- Un … Violon ? Dit John estomaqué,

\- Il était … avança-t-il avant de se reprendre, il est doué,

\- A ce point là ? Dit le médecin,

\- Capable de calmer nos cœurs affolés par l'assaut à venir ouais, dit le gars avec affection,

\- Alors … Merci, je suis sur que cela lui fera plaisir, dit John en repliant délicatement le tissu rêche,

\- Saluez Holmes de la part du contingent Lestrade doc, dit le soldat en quittant John Watson. »

John rajouta le violon au reste des affaires qu'il avait rassemblé en deux paquetages. Satisfait, il retourna veiller Sherlock dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Pourtant épuisé par sa journée, il s'endormit la tête entre les bras sur le lit de Sherlock. Ce fut une main sur sa tête qui le réveilla le lendemain. Surpris, il en tomba de sa chaise provoquant un rire au-dessus de lui.

«Qu'est ce que ça fait mal … Maugréa John,

\- Drôle ! Lança Sherlock,

\- Mais oui c'est drôle, dit John amusé,

\- Maison ? Demanda Sherlock,

\- Oui nous rentrons bientôt à la maison, affirma John,

\- Nous ? Répéta Sherlock,

\- Vous et moi, dit à nouveau John,

\- Vrai ?! Dit le patient avec une étrange lueur dans le regard,

\- Vrai de vrai Sherlock, dit John en prenant la main de Sherlock dans la sienne pour la serrer,

\- Content, dit brièvement Sherlock,

\- Moi aussi, souffla John. »

Les soldats furent appelés les uns après les autres pour monter dans les camions. Cela prenait plus ou moins de temps selon la gravité des blessures. Le nom de Sherlock fut enfin appelé. Ce fut John qui le prévint et qui l'aida à se lever tant bien que mal. Debout, les jambes tremblantes, il avança d'un puis deux pas avant de s'arrêter tétaniser. John le guida à travers la longue pièce constituant l'infirmerie sous les murmures des médecins et des infirmières qui avaient eu vent des raisons du départ de John Watson. D'autres plus courageux, ou stupides, lancèrent des insultes auquel John répondit par un regard glacial qui figea quiconque croisant son passage. Ils finirent par arriver en sueur au camion où ils montèrent tous les deux. Côte à côte, ils supportèrent les cahots du camion sur la route pilonnée. John dut à plusieurs reprises retenir certains soldats qui ne tenaient pas assis tout en veillant sur Sherlock. Le calvaire prit fin quand ils arrivèrent dans un petit port inconnu où un bateau les attendait. John commença par amener Sherlock sur l'embarcation puis il passa d'un soldat à l'autre pour les aider à monter puis à les installer le plus confortablement possible sur le bateau. Après ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures, il put à son tour embarquer. Il s'écroula à côté de Sherlock et se laissa porter par le roulis. Il ne songea guère aux dangers qu'il y avait à être sur la mer contrairement à son comparse qui se souvenait des bateaux torpillés alors que la guerre débutait tout juste. Bien vite pourtant, tous les deux s'endormirent songeant que la maison ne serait jamais aussi proche qu'en cet instant.

Des cris sur le bateau retentirent réveillant John. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde était debout contre la barre à regarder quelque chose qui se révéla être le port de Portsmouth. Sur le quai se trouvait également d'autres médecins et infirmières qui attendaient que les soldats rapatriés soient à portée de main pour les aider. John se décida à contre-coeur à secouer Sherlock pour le réveiller. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et pencha la tête vers John qui lui dit suffisamment fort pour être entendu qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sherlock se raidit et chercha à tâtons la main de John qui la prit brièvement. Ils patientèrent laissant le flot de soldats se déverser sur le quai. Ils furent finalement les derniers à descendre du bateau. Une infirmière s'approcha d'eux.

« Vous êtes Messieurs ? Demanda l'infirmière une liasse de feuilles à la main,

\- Sherlock Holmes, dit John en désignant son compagnon,

\- Démobilisation et rapatriement c'est bien cela ? Poursuivit l'infirmière,

\- Tout à fait, affirma John,

\- Et vous, vous êtes ? Fit l'infirmière en regardant John,

\- John Watson, répondit celui-ci en se crispant,

\- Étrange, vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, dit l'infirmière en vérifiant à plusieurs reprises la liste,

\- Peut-être que ceci devrait pouvoir vous aider ? Dit John en sortant un feuillet froissé de sa poche de pantalon,

\- En effet, murmura l'infirmière, vous n'êtes pas le seul vous savez ? Dit l'infirmière à mi-voix, je connais même une infirmière qui est amie avec eux,

\- Oh vraiment ? Dit John avec légèreté,

\- Oui c'est l'épouse d'un certain … Oh mon dieu, couina l'infirmière,

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Mademoiselle ? Appela John en la voyant se précipiter dans un coin. »

Il la vit discuter avec une autre infirmière qui se retourna brusquement vers les deux hommes. Elles s'en rapprochèrent et John put voir que la seconde infirmière était très affectée à la vue de Sherlock.

« Sherlock ? Souffla-t-elle. »

Celui-ci entendit son prénom soufflé par une voix qu'il lui semblait connaître. Il fit un effort de concentration avant que cela ne lui revienne en mémoire.

« Molly ? Dit Sherlock la voix enrouée par l'émotion,

\- Tu es en en vie, murmura-t-elle émerveillée,

\- Promesse, grogna-t-il,

\- Mais à quel prix Sherlock, à quel prix … Murmura Molly,

\- Pardon mais qui êtes-vous ? Intervint John qui craignait la réponse,

\- Une amie de Sherlock, dit Molly sure d'elle,

\- Mais je croyais que vous étiez … Demanda John perplexe,

\- C'est une longue histoire que je ne compte pas raconter à n'importe qui, lança Molly avec sa verve habituelle faisant rire Sherlock, votre famille va être contente de vous revoir Sherlock, dit Molly, ainsi que Christopher, rajouta-t-elle précipitamment, est-ce que vous pouvez faire appeler une voiture s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-elle à sa collègue qui s'en alla obéir à l'ordre, faut-il prévenir quelqu'un Monsieur ? Continua-t-elle à l'adresse de John,

\- Non, c'est bon, dit John qui ne souhaitait pas s'étendre plus que ça sur sa famille,

\- Mais … Vous avez un endroit où aller ? Insista Molly qui ne voulait pas laisser un homme sans rien,

\- Hé bien … Pas vraiment, dit John embarrassé par la question,

\- Dans ce cas là, venez avec nous, lança Molly. »

Sherlock, bien que ne comprenant pas toute la conversation, se tourna vers John et le regarda de ses yeux perçants brûlés par le gaz. Quelque chose en eux fit céder John qui accepta la proposition de Molly. Elle informa le médecin en chef qu'elle partait pour une durée indéterminée. Elle expliqua avec de grands gestes que son époux était de retour et qu'elle devait s'en occuper. Cela fait, elle retourna auprès de John et Sherlock et patienta avec eux. L'infirmière, qui les avait accueilli, finit par revenir les voir pour leur dire qu'une voiture était prête. Molly prit un sac pendant que John prenait l'autre soulagé de ne plus avoir de charges aussi pesantes sur le dos. Il prit Sherlock par le bras et le guida à travers la foule de soldats, d'infirmières, de médecins et de proches qui campaient là dans l'espoir de revoir un père, un frère ou un fils. Ils montèrent ensemble dans la voiture qui les amena à Londres après quelques heures de trajet. John était abasourdi par le bruit si différent des champs de bataille tandis que Sherlock, lui, était tétanisé. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres sous le regard effaré de Molly qui ne savait que faire. Ce fut John qui calma Sherlock en le prenant dans ses bras et en murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête que l'homme dans ses bras n'entendaient pas ou si peu. L'intonation seule suffisait à le calmer. Ils purent enfin sortir pour se rendre dans la maison de ville de la famille Holmes. Molly sortit la première suivie de John pour finir sur Sherlock qui en voulant aller trop vite aurait perdu l'équilibre si John n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Il soutint Sherlock jusqu'à la porte ouverte sur le hall d'entrée.

Sherlock avait la respiration sifflante. Il savait qu'il était de retour chez lui mais il avait peur. Peur de la réaction que ses parents, son frère pourraient avoir, peur que son fils ne le reconnaisse pas, peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre à nouveau normalement et surtout il avait peur de perdre John qui était son seul point de repère depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie. John guida Sherlock vers un fauteuil qui se trouvait dans ce qui lui semblait être un salon. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et prit ses mains espérant lui donner autant de force et de courage que possible. Molly les regardait avec tendresse se doutant bien qu'un lien très fort unissait les deux hommes. Des bruits de pas les firent tous trois tressaillirent.

« Sherlock ! Est-ce bien toi fils ?! Dit Madame Holmes,

\- Maman … ? Tenta Sherlock,

\- Oui Sherlock, c'est moi, fit la vieille dame,

\- De retour à la maison fils ! Lança Mr Holmes soulagé de voir son fils,

\- Papa … ? Continua Sherlock d'une voix étranglée,

\- Que … Pourquoi a-t-il une voix comme ça ? Demanda Mr Holmes affolé,

\- Il n'entend sans doute plus d'une oreille et l'autre doit probablement être déficiente Monsieur, répondit John,

\- Mon fils … Sourd … ? bafouilla Madame Holmes qui se sentait vaciller,

\- Venez par là Madame Holmes, lança Molly en aidant sa belle-mère à s'installer sur le canapé présent dans la pièce,

\- Et ses yeux … Souffla Madame Holmes qui put voir son fils en face,

\- Les gaz ont été d'une redoutable efficacité, dit John las,

\- Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup Monsieur, intervint alors Mycroft qui était resté silencieux,

\- John Watson, médecin militaire, se présenta-t-il,

\- Sur quel front ? Demanda Mycroft,

\- Un peu tous … dit vaguement John,

\- Savez-vous quelle est l'avancée des armées ? Poursuivit Mycroft,

\- Non, je l'ignore, je ne m'occupe pas de stratégies mais des blessés, dit John agacé,

\- Suffit Mycroft ! Tança Molly à son beau-frère, vous ne voyez pas que le pauvre homme est épuisé ?! Gronda-t-elle, venez, je vais vous montrer où vous pouvez aller vous reposer, finit-elle ne lançant pas sa belle-famille en placer une,

\- Repos ? Sortit alors Sherlock d'une voix rauque,

\- Oui Sherlock, nous allons nous reposer, dit John à Sherlock qui se détendit en entendant sa voix. »

John aida Sherlock à se lever et passa un bras dans son dos pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur lui. La montée des escaliers fut laborieuse tant pour l'un que pour l'autre mais ils finirent par y arriver haletants et trempés de sueur. Molly se dirigea vers la chambre qu'utilisait Sherlock permettant à John de la suivre. Le médecin put ainsi découvrir où Sherlock avait passé la plupart de son temps même si, selon Molly, il préférait de loin la bibliothèque. Molly ouvrit les couvertures laissant la place à Sherlock pour s'installer entre les draps. Un tressaillement le prit avant qu'un sourire, un vrai empli de joie, ne barre son visage. Il tâta délicatement le matelas savourant le fait d'avoir quelque chose de confortable sous lui. John descendit à nouveau récupérer les sacs où il avait mis quelques bandages en entendant de pouvoir se fournir à nouveau. Il demanda à ce qu'on lui remplisse un bac d'eau chaude avec des linges propres. Il était déterminé à s'occuper de Sherlock coûte que coûte.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas d'accord ? Dit Molly alors que John commençait à tremper les linges dans le bac d'eau,

\- Promis, lança distraitement John concentré qu'il était sur ce qu'il faisait. »

Il appliqua délicatement un morceau de linge sur le visage de Sherlock qui se débattit quelques instants surpris de sentir de l'eau chaude sur lui qui n'avait plus l'habitude d'un tel confort. Pourtant, l'eau chaude le soulagea et lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était de retour chez lui. John passa partout où il le put tâchant de ne pas trop mouiller les draps mais ce fut peine perdue. Il oublia finalement sa résolution et retira autant que possible les vêtements de Sherlock qui se laissa faire. Sherlock savoura la sensation de chaleur sur son corps même s'il se doutait que les mains de John devaient aussi y être pour beaucoup. Cela faisait des mois, non des années, que personne ne l'avait touché de façon aussi intime. Et même là bas, en France, il n'avait pu profiter d'un tel confort étant obligé de se laver à l'eau froide la plupart de temps faisant qu'il préférait se passer de toilette plutôt que d'attraper la mort.

Sherlock finit par s'endormir alors que John finissait de remettre ses bandages en place après avoir taillé sa barbe. Il finit par appeler Molly pour qu'elle l'aide à changer les draps du lit. Il prit Sherlock dans ses bras, celui-ci n'ayant plus guère que la peau sur les os, et le garda contre lui pendant que Molly changeait rapidement les draps du lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui fut un temps son époux puis son ami mais bien vite sa vue lui fut insupportable. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de bandages, les côtes creusaient des sillons dans la peau et son visage … Son visage était mangé par les boursouflures des yeux et par le bandage qui entourait sa tête et son oreille.

John déposa délicatement Sherlock dans les draps propres ne voulant pas le réveiller. Il se redressa après avoir remis les draps comme il faut. Il l'observa avec une tendresse à peine dissimuler qui gêna presque Molly qui s'en voulait d'assister à un tel moment qu'elle jugeait intime. Elle finit par proposer à John de prendre une chambre d'ami mais il déclina l'offre préférant rester aux côtés de Sherlock. Juste au cas où selon lui. Molly ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce pour en revenir avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'elle posa sur le canapé présent dans la chambre.

« Merci Molly, souffla John harassé de fatigue,

\- Cela serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier de l'avoir ramené vivant chez lui, souffla Molly,

\- C'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel médecin, dit John qui ne crut pas vraiment en ses propres mots,

\- Non, c'est ce qu'aurait fait un homme amoureux, murmura-t-elle,

\- Comment … ? Fit John estomaqué,

\- Quand j'ai épousé Sherlock, ce fut par obligation parce que je suis tombée enceinte, murmura-t-elle en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, j'étais amoureuse de lui et espérait de tout cœur qu'il me regarde mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils, dit-elle en soupirant, alors un jour, je m'en suis ouverte à lui et il m'a dit … Il m'a dit qu'il préférait son propre genre, poursuivit Molly pour qui ce souvenir était encore difficile à évoquer, mais il a voulu que je reste à ses côtés, en tant qu'amie, précisa-t-elle encore, et là encore il fut admirable en m'invitant chez ses amis et c'est là que je compris une chose, l'amour peut frapper n'importe qui y comprit des personnes du même genre et c'est avec ce regard là, d'homme amoureux que vous le regardez, finit-elle en regardant John fasciné par l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre,

\- Il est vrai que … Que je me suis pris d'affection pour lui mais je ne sais pas si lui … murmura-t-il la voix brisée,

\- Sherlock est le seul à vous faire confiance, affirma Molly, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'il n'est pas prêt de vous lâcher, acheva-t-elle amusée,

\- Mais cela ne vous cause pas de problèmes ? Demanda John nerveux,

\- Je m'y suis fait à vrai dire, dit Molly en haussant les épaules, mais je crois que vous devriez dormir, vous êtes épuisé, finit-elle en désignant le canapé de la main. »

John ne se fit pas prier et s'installa tant bien que mal après avoir fait un brin de toilette avec l'eau chaude qui restait. La tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit bien vite et plongea dans les limbes du sommeil heureux d'être aussi proche de Sherlock.

Ce fut des chatouillis sur le visage qui le réveillèrent. Il fit une première tentative pour ouvrir les yeux mais le Soleil l'aveugla. Il laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la lumière naturelle du jour lui qui n'avait plus senti le Soleil contre sa peau depuis longtemps. Une nouvelle tentative fut couronnée de succès. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Sherlock et constata que celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts en plus d'être tournés vers lui. John lui fit un sourire auquel Sherlock répondit avec plus de réserve. Ils restèrent l'un et l'autre silencieux ne voulant rompre le charme de l'instant présent mais le calme fut rompu par une furie entrant dans la pièce.

« Papa ! Hurla un petit garçon de sept ans en se précipitant vers le lit de Sherlock, Papa ? Appela-t-il craintivement ne reconnaissant pas son père, c'est bien mon papa dit ? Demanda-t-il encore,

\- Christopher ! S'exclama Molly en entrant à son tour dans la pièce,

\- Maman ! Pourquoi papa ne dit rien ? Demanda le petit garçon au bord des larmes,

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi pressé, je t'aurai dit que ton papa ne pouvait pas entendre ce que tu lui dis, lui dit gentiment Molly,

\- Chris .. To … Pher, appela Sherlock de sa voix rauque,

\- Papa ? Chuchota le petit garçon,

\- Mon fils, articula Sherlock en levant la main pour caresser ses joues puis ses cheveux avant de finir par l'attirer à lui. »

Sherlock garda Christopher contre lui un long moment savourant sa présence qui lui avait tant manqué durant ses années au front. John lui restait silencieux laissant père et fils à leurs retrouvailles. Ce ne fut que quand Sherlock poussa un gémissement que son esprit de médecin reprit le dessus.

« Hey bonhomme, intervint-il alors, que dis-tu de laisser ton papa respirer un peu ? Suggéra-t-il avec autant de gentillesse que possible,

\- Papa a mal ? Demanda Christopher craintivement,

\- Peut-être il faut que je regarde, dit John,

\- Vous lui ferez pas de mal pas vrai ? Rajouta Christopher en se rapprochant de son père,

\- Jamais ! Je suis un ami de ton père et je l'aide autant que je peux, explique John à Christopher,

\- D'accord, lança le petit garçon en s'écartant du lit de son père pour retourner auprès de sa mère. »

John était touché par la confiance aveugle que lui accordait le petit garçon mais bien vite, il se concentra sur Sherlock et changea ses bandages après avoir nettoyé les plaies. Il espérait que Molly avait eu la décence de sortir Christopher, John ne voulait pas que le garçon voit son père aussi meurtri. Il ajusta les oreillers derrière le dos de Sherlock et l'installa en position assise pour lui permettre d'être plus à l'aise. John demanda s'il était possible de faire monter un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes ce qui lui fut accordé. Les deux hommes savourèrent leur repas chaud et comestible depuis bien longtemps. Ils poussèrent des soupirs de contentement bien que peu de quantité de nourriture furent avalées. Une fois fini, Sherlock ferma les yeux et se reposa fatigué par tant d'émotions le matin même suivant son retour.

Christopher fit son retour pour le déjeuner qu'il voulait partager avec son père ce qu'approuvèrent sa mère et John bien qu'avec mauvaise grâce pour ce dernier. Ainsi John écouta les bavardages du petit garçon qui racontait tout ce qu'il avait appris pendant l'absence de son père. John demanda discrètement à Mary si du papier traînait quelque part ayant dans l'idée de prendre en notes tout ce que racontait le fils de Sherlock. Le père de Christopher savait qu'il parlait mais il ne pouvait pas suivre n'entendant guère ce qu'il racontait et John pouvait dire que cela le peinait. C'est pourquoi il passa les heures puis les jours qui suivirent à écrire tout ce que Christopher pouvait bien dire à son père dans l'espoir qu'un jour, sa vue s'améliore un peu pour qu'il puisse lire tout ce que John avait écrit.

Le quotidien s'était mis en place facilement pour Molly et John qui veillait à leur manière sur Sherlock. Christopher venait également aussi souvent que possible quand il n'avait pas classe. Quant aux parents de Sherlock, ils eurent du mal à supporter la vue de leur fils faisant que John les avait mis à la porte de la chambre de Sherlock ne supportant guère de voir la pitié ou les larmes dans leurs yeux. Sherlock finit par reprendre des forces et commença à se lever seul pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre pour habituer de nouveau ses jambes affaiblies à marcher. John n'était jamais loin pour rattraper Sherlock ce qui arriva souvent au début de ce qu'il appelait avec humour la rééducation Holmesienne. Les plaies aux jambes avaient fini par se fermer bien que des cicatrices marquèrent la peau à vie. John finit par enlever le bandage entourant la tête ne jugeant plus utile d'enfermer l'oreille puisqu'ils étaient dans un environnement infiniment plus sain que l'hôpital militaire où ils étaient encore il y a quelques mois. Les yeux quant à eux retrouvèrent une forme plus classique. C'est en basant sur ces constats que John et Molly décidèrent d'aller voir les parents de Sherlock.

« Vous souhaitez nous demander quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Madame Holmes,

\- En effet mais l'affaire est plutôt délicate à exposer, répondit Molly en déglutissant,

\- Avec Molly, nous nous demandions si ce n'était pas mieux que Sherlock puisse avoir son propre lieu de vie où il pourrait avoir ses propres habitudes, avança délicatement John,

\- Nous aimerions qu'il puisse sortir, voir le jour, profiter de l'air extérieur, poursuivit Molly,

\- Il ne serait pas seul bien sur, nous irions avec lui, dit John précipitamment,

\- Ainsi que Christopher, cela va de soi, conclut Molly en regardant les parents Holmes,

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien décidé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mr Holmes alors que John et Molly hochaient la tête, et si je vous disais que notre famille possède un petit immeuble près de Regent's Park, est-ce que cela vous irait ? Demanda-t-il,

\- Bien sur que cela nous irait ! S'exclama Molly en regardant John qui se retenait de faire éclater bruyamment sa joie,

\- Hé bien soit, nous vous confions notre fils, conclut Mr Holmes faisant fi des hoquets silencieux émis par son épouse. »

John et Molly remontèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Sherlock qui regardait son fils faisant la sieste sur le canapé. John attira l'attention de Sherlock et lui fit comprendre par gestes, dessins et mots exagérément articulés la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais.

« Nous … Maison ? Demanda Sherlock pour être sur,

\- Oui, nous aurons notre propre maison, dit John avec un immense sourire,

\- Nous … Toi et moi ? Articula-t-il en regardant John,

\- Si tu le souhaites bien sur Sherlock, dit doucement John qui eut subitement peur qu'il refuse,

\- Je … Veux … Vivre … Avec … Toi, dit-il laborieusement en continuant de le regarder. »

Si cela est possible, le sourire de John fit le tour de son visage lui amenant des larmes aux yeux tant de joie que de soulagement. Sherlock vit l'expression que prit le visage de John en cet instant : celui d'un homme heureux. L'homme alité tendit la main pour attirer John vers lui. Surpris, le médecin se laissa faire. Il le fut encore plus quand Sherlock l'obligea à se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il savoura son premier baiser avec l'homme qui avait prit son cœur lors d'une journée cauchemardesque. Le baiser fut rude et maladroit mais empli de sincérité. Ce fut à peine s'ils sentirent Molly s'éclipser de la pièce leur laissant toute l'intimité qu'ils voulaient. Ils se retrouvèrent front contre front reprenant leur respiration respective avec un sourire identique sur les lèvres. Sherlock finit par lâcher John pour s'adosser à ses oreillers. Plus aucun bruit ne survint dans la pièce ce que les deux hommes apprécièrent encore et encore après avoir vécu sous le feu des bombes et des mitraillettes.

Un bruit contre la porte retentit faisant sursauter John qui autorisa la personne à entrer. Molly, car c'était bien elle, avait plusieurs valises entre les mains faisant froncer les sourcils de John. La jeune femme dut le voir puisqu'elle éclata de rire avant d'éclairer ses intentions : ranger les biens de Sherlock ainsi que ceux de John pour les amener plus facilement à Baker Street. John grimaça en lui rappelant qu'il n'avait que ses affaires qu'il avait pris à l'armée ce qui força Molly à dire qu'elle l'amènerait dans diverses boutiques de vêtements pour l'habiller convenablement faisant gémir de désespoir l'homme qui n'aimait guère ce genre d'activités. Toujours est-il qu'il donna à Molly ses affaires qui furent rangées dans une petite valise. Elle rangea et classa également les affaires de Sherlock : ses livres furent mis dans des caisses, le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait dans une petite valise similaire à celle où étaient les affaires de John et enfin les bibelots et objets divers furent mis dans une autre valise. Ainsi John découvrit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement un crâne qui prenait la poussière sur le manteau de la cheminée mais aussi une carte du royaume d'Angleterre si vieille qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle tomberait en morceaux s'il la prenait entre les mains. Le dernier objet rangé fut le violon que Sherlock avait utilisé de nombreuses fois pour apaiser le cœur de ses camarades d'infortunes. Ils se retrouvèrent au final avec deux petites valises, une moyenne et une caisse.

« Bien maintenant que c'est fait, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper de votre garde-robe, dit Molly en regardant John,

\- Sommes-nous obligés de faire ça maintenant ? Souffla John,

\- Hé bien si vous tenez à sortir tous les deux, je pense que c'est mieux, dit Molly amusée,

\- Dans ce cas là … Soupira John, est-il possible de s'occuper de la garde-robe de Sherlock en même temps ? Demanda-t-il brusquement,

\- Bien sur, je fais appeler le tailleur de la famille de suite, dit Molly en sortant en hâte de la pièce. »

John se pinça l'arête du nez se demandant dans quel bourbier il s'était enfoncé. Mais il savait que c'était pour son bien et celui de Sherlock qui restait un fils de bonne famille. Et il ne tenait vraiment pas à se rendre ridicule à ses côtés. C'est pourquoi il dut subir la longue épreuve des prises de mesures du tailleur arrivé une heure plus tard. John put se mettre d'accord avec lui sur un nombre approprié de gilets avec et sans manches, de chemises, de pantalons et de vestes ainsi que de deux tenues de soirée. Le médecin fut soulagé quand ce fut fini. Il aida Sherlock à se mettre debout pour permettre au tailleur de prendre ses mesures mais la tâche prit plus de temps en raison de la faiblesse des jambes de Sherlock. Toujours est-il que c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'ils conclurent la journée.

Il fallut attendre une semaine pour récupérer les nouveaux vêtements aux frais de la famille Holmes. John se chargea d'aller récupérer les boites chez le tailleur et en profita pour faire quelques achats avec sa pension de militaire. C'est ainsi qu'il passa chez un lunetier pour acquérir une paire de lunettes adaptée à la nouvelle vue de Sherlock puis il alla chez un marchand spécialisé dans les instruments d'acoustique où il fixa son choix sur un cornet en bois avant de finir par le marchand de cannes où il tomba sous le charme d'une canne en acajou surmonté d'un pommeau d'argent. Satisfait de ses achats, il finit par rentrer chez les Holmes où il déposa les boites du tailleur dans le salon estimant inutile d'encombrer la chambre avec des boites supplémentaires bien qu'il prit tout de même un complet pour Sherlock et lui. Il prit également les trois boites contenant ses achats et les monta avec lui. Il s'arrêta derrière la porte et souffla un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la chambre où les regards de Molly et Sherlock se fixèrent sur lui. Gêné d'être le point de mire, il se mit à bafouiller qu'il avait récupéré la commande chez le tailleur.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout n'est ce pas John ? Aida Molly,

\- Exact mais je ne sais pas si … Si Sherlock acceptera, dit John d'une voix étranglée,

\- Que pensez-vous de l'habiller dans un premier temps avant de voir s'il acceptera quoi que ce soit ? Suggéra Molly,

\- D'accord, accepta John en posant ses propres boites dans un coin de la pièce. »

Molly sortit les vêtements de leurs boites respectives laissant le soin à John de défaire les draps pour sortir Sherlock du lit. La chemise de nuit fut retirée attirant des grimaces à Sherlock guère habitué à faire des mouvements de contorsion. Remettre une chemise blanche fut plus simple grâce aux boutons sur le devant. Sherlock refusa en revanche de mettre un gilet et le fit clairement savoir en refusant de collaborer avec John qui abandonna. Il accepta en revanche de porter une veste noire. John le laissa se débrouiller pour la partie du bas bien que voir Sherlock se débattre avec les jambes du pantalon noir avait quelque chose de comique mais les deux autres occupants n'en firent rien conscients que Sherlock pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait. Sherlock se mit debout et les derniers ajustements purent être faits. John se recula pour observer Sherlock qui avait alors une bien meilleure allure le rendant très élégant. Avec un timide sourire, il tendit les boites sur le canapé à Sherlock qui les prit surpris.

« Vas-y Sherlock, cela ne va pas te manger, encouragea John qui ne se rendit pas compte de la familiarité de ses propos. »

Sherlock ouvrit la plus petite des trois boites et en sortit une paire de lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez. Fine, les lunettes rendaient le visage de Sherlock plus sérieux et adoucissaient ses traits. Le second paquet le fit un peu plus réagir mais John le porta à son oreille valide avant de lui parler. Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux entendant alors pour la première fois la voix de John qui avait un délicieux timbre grave. La main tremblante, il laissa tomber le cornet acoustique et regarda John ému de pouvoir enfin profiter de la voix de son sauveur, ami et amant. Embarrassé, John tendit la dernière boite qui était plus longue que les autres. Et pour cause, celle-ci contenait la canne d'acajou à pommeau d'argent qui lui avait tant plu et qui, John l'espérait de tout cœur, plairait aussi à Sherlock. Le grand brun l'ouvrit et découvrit l'objet finement ouvragé. Il le sortit et le leva devant lui avant de l'apposer à terre en s'appuyant dessus. Il fit quelques pas prudents dans la pièce avant de se tourner vers John et de le regarder avec un grand sourire. John sut à cet instant que tant qu'il serait là, Sherlock pourrait trouver la paix.

Molly aida Sherlock à enfiler ses chaussures et à rassembler les boites vides pendant que John alla aussi s'habiller. Ce furent ensemble qu'ils descendirent les marches de la demeure familiale. Au pied de l'escalier, les parents de Sherlock et Mycroft les attendaient. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : Madame Holmes plaqua une main contre sa bouche étouffant un cri de stupeur, Mycroft les regardait stupéfaits de les voir aussi élégants tandis que Monsieur Holmes était passablement secoué de voir son fils debout … Comme avant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon tout en appelant les domestiques qui apprêtaient la voiture ainsi que les bagages sur celle-ci. John récupéra au passage un chapeau haut-de-forme pour Sherlock et un autre pour lui. Le médecin finit par faire face aux membres de la famille Holmes et les regarda un à un les remerciant de l'avoir autorisé à rester auprès de Sherlock durant les mois qui suivirent son retour au pays. Il se tourna vers Sherlock qui observa sa famille en silence. Il savait qu'il aurait voulu dire beaucoup de choses mais rien ne vint. Parce que le regard disait tout. La rancœur, la peine, l'affection, la crainte mais aussi autre chose d'indéfinissable pour le commun des mortels : de l'amour. Pour la vie et surtout pour l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Et comme pour défier sa famille de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit John par la taille et l'invita à avancer vers la porte puis vers la voiture qui les amèneraient au 221B Baket Street. Vers une nouvelle vie. Vers de nouvelles batailles qu'ils allaient mener ensemble. Envers et contre tous.

* * *

C'est ici que s'achève le début de l'histoire de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes dans une époque mouvementée empreinte malgré tout d'espoir, d'amitié et surtout d'amour.


End file.
